


Books

by Mary_West



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: In the style of the Rupert Bear comics, created by my great-great-great-great Aunt Mary Tourtel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/67507070@N00/50212805413/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/67507070@N00/50213603212/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/67507070@N00/50213333276/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/67507070@N00/50213333196/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
